


Ordinary

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never been ordinary to her. Sleepers tag.<br/>Originally Posted 12-19-09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sudden inspiration. Most of my work is written all at once I only outline the most basic of plots if I save them for writing later. No real thought beyond what went through my head as I watched the episode. All mistakes are mine as I do not use a beta.

 

"I'm ordinary."

The statement lingered in her head. And while the words he spoke rang true they were also a complete lie. He had never been ordinary, not to Helen.

It saddened her to think that he'd age, wither away like so many others had. Family, friends, lovers. Her age or rather lack of age had never weighed on her before. However, the prospect of what this meant was sad indeed. It was just a matter of time before she was alone. True she'd still have her work, other friends, and perhaps even lovers. But nothing near the same as any one of the four making up the men she'd  
shared so much with.

 

~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~

 

Many hours later after breaking the sorrowful news to her old and yes, even dear friend, she laughed as he spun the metal tray through the air once more and released it to the table before them. Two more bottles of wine had been opened and the last spilled into the glasses as Nikola turned the bottle upside down once more.

"I suppose ordinary wasn't for me after all." His words were light and glimmered with hope. This was the man whom she remembered from her youth so long ago. The one who had been stolen away by the lust for power the source blood had given him.

"Ah, you see Nikola, even before the source blood you were never ordinary, not to me." Her cheeks were flushed from wine and the closeness of his body. Leaning to close the gap between them her hand found the back of his head and pulled him slightly so that their lips touched.

Startled by the kiss for a split second he soon gave in participating, relishing the sweet flavor of her lips before she deepened the kiss. And soon, hands joined the party gliding accross one another, and they tangled into one another.

 

No he had never been ordinary, quite the opposite in fact. Their lips parted for air and she breathed against his lips a single word, "Extrordinary." She might have said more but he chose that moment to crush his lips against hers once more. Pulling her to him again as one would cling to an oasis in a desert.

Perhaps she would lose him. She did after all, have all the time in the world. Though time was a funny thing and it was the last thing on her mind at this moment as his hands were unfastening her blouse. She'd worry about it tomorrow. Tonight, this moment was hers and she'd be dammed if she was going to let it pass her by this time.

 

Finish


End file.
